<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Lucky (That I'm Balanced Now) by Kapua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986091">So Lucky (That I'm Balanced Now)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua'>Kapua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge (The Witcher), beautiful idiots, soft sorceresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times that Yennefer and Tissaia are mistakenly assumed to be dating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Lucky (That I'm Balanced Now)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovakFan/gifts">NovakFan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt fill for NovakFan: Tissaia x Yennefer acting like a couple all the time, both oblivious. Until a stranger comes to them gushing about it being all “You two are so cute! how long have you been together?” And then their reactions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happens, Yennefer is trying to get revenge on Sabrina. The blonde has been irritating her all day, and she's in the process of sneaking up behind her to try to scare her when <em>someone</em> ruins her fun.</p>
<p>"Yennefer, leave Sabrina alone and come help me over here, please."</p>
<p>She throws up her hands as Sabrina whirls and gives her a smug look, but Yennefer's expression softens when she looks over at the woman who called her. Tissaia is standing by a shelf with a raised eyebrow, and Yennefer trudges over with faux irritation. She scoffs when Tissaia points at a potion bottle on the top shelf.</p>
<p>"You know, you could have just used magic to get that down," she mutters.</p>
<p>"I know, dear, but this way it keeps you from getting into too much trouble," Tissaia remarks with a wry smile. Yennefer huffs but she can't stop the answering smile that teases at the corner of her mouth as she passes the bottle to Tissaia.</p>
<p>"You just like having excuses to keep me around," she retorts. Tissaia looks like she's going to say something else, but a student calls from the hallway and she gives Yen an apologetic look before leaving.</p>
<p>As soon as Tissaia is out of the room, Sabrina makes an exaggerated gagging noise. Yennefer turns to glare at her. "What the hell are you doing?"</p>
<p>"If you're trying to woo Tissaia, you're fucking hopeless," Sabrina says. "Disgustingly sweet."</p>
<p>Yennefer rolls her eyes and turns away, not wanting to rise to the bait. She is <em>not</em> trying to woo Tissaia. She's just being helpful. And cordial. Nothing wrong with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>###</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second time finds Yennefer wandering around the greenhouse looking for Triss. She spots the other mage by a large bush covered in fragrant white blooms, and she meanders over.</p>
<p>"Hi Yenna," Triss says with a warm smile. "What brings you here today?"</p>
<p>"Tissaia is running low on goldenseal and foxglove, I figured I'd grab some while I was over here."</p>
<p>Triss looks at her skeptically as she turns to go grab a few items from a nearby cupboard.</p>
<p>"What?" Yennefer asks. "What was that look for?"</p>
<p>"Nothing." When Yennefer fixes her with a glare, Triss shifts awkwardly on her feet. "It's sweet, that's all."</p>
<p>"What is?"</p>
<p>"You and Tissaia."</p>
<p>The words bring Yennefer up short and she chokes on the air she'd just inhaled. "What do you mean, me and Tissaia?"</p>
<p>Triss laughs as she wraps the herbs that Yennefer asked for and hands them to her. "It was a little unexpected, for you to end up together, but now you're getting her herbs without being asked. It's cute."</p>
<p>Yennefer nearly goes into another coughing fit as she processes what Triss is implying. She truly doesn't understand why everyone is so convinced that she's in a relationship with Tissaia.</p>
<p>"We're not together," she says, voice tight and a frown settled on her face as she looks at Triss. The other woman blanches.</p>
<p>"What do you mean you're not together? I thought--"</p>
<p>"You thought wrong," Yennefer growls, gripping the herbs a little tighter than is strictly necessary as she turns on her heel and stomps out of the greenhouse. Friends do nice things for each other all the time. Why is that so hard for people to comprehend?</p>
<p>(The smile Tissaia gives her when she drops off the herbs and the little flip her stomach does at having made the smaller woman happy is totally platonic. For the record.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>###</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third time her supposed relationship with Tissaia gets brought up it's by a total stranger.</p>
<p>There's a visiting market in town that she's managed to convince Tissaia to go to with her, in spite of the woman's protests about how much work she has to do. They're wandering the streets, popping into booths that look interesting, and the brisk fall air has brought a flush to Tissaia's face. </p>
<p>As they move about the rest of the market, the afternoon fades into a chilly evening. Yennefer shivers as they return to the main gate and Tissaia pauses and looks at her with a furrowed brow.</p>
<p>"Are you cold?" She reaches out and straightens Yennefer's cloak, fingers arranging it to neatly hang more fully about her shoulders. When it's adjusted to her satisfaction, Tissaia lets her hands run up and down Yennefer's arms a few times in an effort to warm her.</p>
<p>"You two are just the cutest thing. How long have you been together?"</p>
<p>Yennefer turns to glare at whoever has decided to speak and finds herself staring down at a short older woman. Before she can formulate an answer, the woman continues, "Bah, no matter. You're in love, and you make an excellent pair. Best of luck to you both!" She wanders off into the crowd and Yennefer turns to find Tissaia watching her with an inscrutable expression.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Yennefer mumbles, "I don't know why people keep mistaking us for being together."</p>
<p>Tissaia's lips are pursed in that way that Yennefer knows means she's trying not to smile, and the smaller woman steps closer. She leans forward, pushing up on her toes so that her warm breath washes across Yennefer's ear as she murmurs, "We would make quite the match, wouldn't we though?"</p>
<p>This time, when Yennefer shivers, it's for an entirely different reason. She's not taken any of the comments about her dating Tissaia seriously, but hearing the smaller woman suggest it is a different story entirely. </p>
<p>"Still cold, darling?" There's a teasing tone to Tissaia's voice that makes Yennefer nod without thinking, and Tissaia takes her hand and begins to lead her back towards Aretuza. "Come on, then. I've got a few ideas for how I might be able to warm you up."</p>
<p>The sly smile she tosses over her shoulder is enough to make Yennefer weak in the knees, and she hurries to catch up. That's not an offer she intends to refuse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Send me prompts or say hi in the comments and on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>